The Fight for the Americas (Map Game)
Overview The Fight for the Americas is a map game where the year is 1492 and Spain has fallen. In 1495, the Americas were discovered, yet exploration and colonization did not begin until 1500. Now the year is 1500, and now, you have the chance to change the course of history. Would you make your nation have a colonial empire that the sun never sits on, or would you expand the homeland and conquer your neighbors? Background 1469: Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile marry. They state that once they free Iberia of Muslim rule that they will proclaim the Kingdom of Spain, uniting both Aragon and Castile under one government. 1478: Ferdinand II is discovering having an affair with a noblewoman by Isabella I. Ferdinand said he had an affair because he thought that by now they would of conquer Granada, allowing the creation of the Kingdom of Spain, the only reason why he wanted to marry Isabella I. He buys an indulgences from the Church to keep him from being a "Sinner". Isabella asks for permission from the pope for a divorce. The pope agrees and Isabella and Ferdinand are now rivals. 1479: Castile annexes Navarre, worrying the Kingdom of France. 1482: Aragon proposes to Portugal an alliance and to carve up Castile between them. Portugal agrees and both countries invade Castile, along with war subsides from France. The reason why France gave subsides to Aragon was because France gave subsides in exchange for a fifteen year non-aggression pact and France being worried about Castile trying to invade France. 1485: Portugal captures the provinces of Galicia and Andalusia. Aragon takes the provinces of Murcia and Navarre (OTL Kingdom of Navarre), as well as starting the beginning of the siege of Madrid. 1488: The city of Madrid surrenders after a three year long siege. 1489: Castile surrenders, and Portugal gets the provinces of Galicia, Leon, Andalusia and Asturias. Aragon gets the provinces of Navarre, Old Castile, New Castile, Murica and Alava. 1494-1496: Aragon invades Granada and annexes the country. 1495: A Portuguese explorer goes out looking for a new trade route to China, Japan, India and the East Indies. He discovers a small island (OTL Antigua) and names it Illhadoparaíso, which is Portuguese for Island of Paradise. The discovery remains unimportant due to the Portuguese government and the Aragonese government focusing on rebuilding Iberia. However, Portugal keeps the discovery as a secret. 1500: The secret of the Americas is leaked and many countries in Western Europe are now preparing their ships to explorer and colonize the Americas. Rules Please follow the rules. * Have Fun. * Be Plausible and Logical. * Mod word is law until proven otherwise. * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * It is mandatory to have knowledge of your nation, and if you join later on in the game, learn the history of your nation from old turns. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderator is playing, they cannot be an event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. * Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120. * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. * You are allowed to change nations before the game begins or before you post your first turn. * Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. * You only have knowledge of stuff in the discovered area on the map. Undiscovered area, or Terra Incognita, is covered in gray. The general map is for choosing countries and seeing how the entire world is. * If you defeat someone's main nation you cannot claim their colonies without actually attacking their colonies. The opposite also applies, as you cannot claim a main nation without physically attacking it. * You cannot establish colonies if you do not have access to a coastline or a border to un-colonized land. You cannot use another nation's ports or allowance to go through a country in order to access your colonies. * All colonies must begin on the coast. Ideal and recommended locations for starting a colony are near fresh water sources like rivers and places that serve as good ports. * Colonial claims can and will overlap. Expansion is first come first serve. If someone is on your land, fight them for it. Mods * Map Maker: Mr.Orwell * Creator: Mli048 * Head Mod: Mli048 * Vice Mod: None * Events Mod: * Events (Colonization) Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * War Progress Mod: None * Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: General534 * Plausibility Checking Mod: None Banned List These are people who are banned and those who have strikes. A ban lasts for a week and a banned player is removed from their nation. Gaining three strikes will result in a ban. A strike is eliminated every week. Banned Strikes Nations WIP Europe * Aragon- * Denmark - Warrior ** Norway - Warrior ** Sweden - Warrior * England - Orwell ** Wales (English vassal) - Orwell * France- JackCartwright * Burgundy- * Golden Horde- * Teutonic Order- * Hungary- * Ireland- * Lithuania- * Grand Duchy of Kiev- Ungern Von Sternberg A Man's GREATEST Joy is Crushing his Enemies * Ottoman Empire- * Poland- * Portugal- * Russia- * Scotland- * Kazan Khanate- Holy Roman Empire * Austria (HRE Emperor)- Vibes * Bohemia (Elector)- Vibes * Venice- * Prussia- * Milan- * Piedmont- * Savoy- * Switzerland- * Trier (Elector)- Vibes * Cologne (Elector)- Vibes * The Palatine (Elector)- Vibes * Saxony (Elector)- Vibes * Bavaria- Vibes * Brandenburg (Elector)- Vibes 'Middle East & Central Asia' *Astrakhan Khanate- *Dulkadir- *Federation of the White Sheep Turks (Iraq)- *Georgian States- *Jysan- *Kazan Khanate- *Mahra Sultanate (Fartak)- *Mamluk Sultanate- *Oman- *Ramazan- *Safavid Emirate- *Uzbek Khanate- *Sibir Khanate- *Timurids- *Yemen- 'South Asia' *Ahmadnagar - *Ahom - *Arakan - *Bahmani - *Bengal - *Berar - *Bijapur - *Ceylon - *Chutiya - *Delhi Sultanate - *Gajapatis - *Gondwana - *Gujarat - *Kachari - *Kashmir - *Khandesh - *Malwa - *Multan - *Nepal - *Rajput States - *Rajputs - *Sind - *Vijayanagar - 'East & Southeast Asia' *Aceh - *Banggai - *Cambodia - *Chagatai Khanate - *Champa - *Chiangmai - *Jambi - *Japan - *Joseon - *Lampung - *Majapahit - *Makassar - *Malacca - General *Ming Dynasty - *Oirat Khanate - *Pagarruyung - *Palembang - *Pasemah - *Shan States - *Siam - *Sunda - *Ternate Sultanate - *Tibet - *Đại Việt - 'Africa' * Malmuk Sultanate- Didcot1 (talk) 18:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) * Morocco- * Iman of Sus- * Fez- * Banyu Sulayum- * Wolof- * Siine- * Songhay- * Mali- * Takrur- * Adal- * Kanem Empire- * Hafsids- * Beni Snassen- * Kuko- * Algiers- * Constantie- * Finj- * Ethiopia- * Thalibas- * Labbes- * Makuria- * Bizerta- * Nemenchas- * Shabiyyas- * Figuig- * Borgu- * Benin- * Kwafara- * Nupe- * Igala- * Kacongo- * Congo- * Benguela- * Ngoyo- * Maravi- * Torwa- * Mutapa- *Swahili city states (Mogadishu, Kilwa, etc. -- not a single entity) Map Archives The Game '1500-1510' 1500 * Mod Events: Duke Ludovico captures Milan but is soon driven out by French forces. The Danes failed to conquer the peasant's republic of Dithmarschen in the Battle of Hemmingstedt. Famous Portuguese explorer Pedro Álvares Cabral discovers Brazil, and returns with an expedition of four caravans and 120 men. He claims OTL Rio Grande do Norte for Portugal. A French Explorer explorers the North Atlantic and discovers Newfoundland, calling it Noveaumonde (French for New World), and comes back and annex the Avalon Peninsula in the name of France. * Kalmar Union: Frederick I announces an expedition of ten ships to the new world, having 500 colonists. A colony is set up in OTL Newfoundland, “Nova Scandinavia.” Also, an expedition of another 20 ships is sent to begin colonization of Greenland. In both colonies, natives are seemed to be converted rather than killed, and although many are dying of disease, in some cases, because the colonists are predominantly men, the first half native/half norse babies are going to be born by next year. (Diplomacy to Innu Native Tribe: We offer you a conversion to Christianity and and protectorate status in return we will protect you from rival natives and help with this terrible disease). The Colonists seek to boom the population without having to do too many expeditions by intermarrying with the natives. In the colony, all available farming land is quickly seized and the colonists begin farming and teaching the native converts how to farm. Colony Population: 500 Whites 70%Male 80%adult 500 Native Converts (Mixed) Expected number of mixed babies to be born: 50 ** Mod Response: While our leader agree, some of our men believe that Christianity is a heathen religion and has attacked your men. We have outcast those men from the Innu Nation. We also would like help, as a disease has been starting to wipe out our population, called Smallpox. ** Kalmar Response: Another fleet of three ships carrying 100 people in total comes to the aid of the Innu nation. Some 50 of these are male doctors, the rest soldiers.They attempt to solve the problem by Quarantining the sick natives, and seek to prevent the problem from happening again by taking Innu wives to make sure that the new Innu Children do not face this disease(so mixing make them immune). Now if you include the protectorate, Nova Scandinavia has around 3000 new natives, total number of men in the colony now 4100, 3500 natives, 600 whites, and soon to be born mixed children are coming. The new converts are taught the art of European farming, so to end their hunter gatherer way of life. The new Inuit houses resemble that of the European Peasant. It is ordered construction for the Governor General of Nova Scandinavia a small palace, and the Inuit Chief converts to Christianity, and he is made Governor of East Nova Scandinavia. The medics do everything they can to stop the fatality rate from spinning out of control. The mixed children are part of the strategy. A mine is set up to mine for Iron and the Innu auxiliaries adopt simple European Firearms. In East Newfoundland a village is founded, the new village that is founded is New Aalborg. It has started off as a small village but is growing thanks to the colonists and natives dissents who are leaving their oppressive tribes in order to get a new life. Native women and White men begin to mix. *'England:' With the secret of the America's unlocked. King Henry VII quickly muscles together a few exploration ships to the south where a huge landmass is located. The fleet of up to 30 ships sets sail in September and reaches an area which is promptly named Henryland and a small settlement is set up deemed New London (Montevideo, Uruguay). Meanwhile, other ships are sent further down the Henry (Plate) River and found the settlement of Burnside (OTL Buenos Aires Argentina). Total number of colonists for both settlements is at least 100 people that are 70% male. Another expedition establishes an outpost which is named Port Mary (OTL Puerto Madryn, Argentina). Estimated number of people to be born is at least 70 kids. However, many will not survive some say. *'Austria:' Maximilian I, King of the Romans and King of the Germans, makes the journey to Rome in 1500 to be officially crowned Holy Roman Emperor by Pope Alexander VI at St. Peter's Basilica. Maximilian contacts the bachelor King James IV of Scotland, offering him marriage to his only daughter, Margaret of Austria. A fleet of 18 ships set sail from Bremen, carrying 386 people - 236 of which are male - and land in (OTL Barcelona, Venezuela), which they believe the native Tupi people to call "Nepferie" after the river. They name the settlement Alexandria, after the Pontiff. **'Mod Response:' King James IV of Scotland agrees. Note: I change the city of Bremen to Antwerp, since Antwerp is actual part of Austrian Burgundy. See Here *'Malacca:' The Sultan of Malacca, Mahmud Shah, has enjoyed a prosperous reign since his ascension to the throne in 1488. Malacca controls the source of the spice trade via the straits of Malacca, and all the benefits that come with it. Envoys are sent to China to improve relations with the Chinese emperor. Three new ships are built in the city of Malacca itself, and the navy's armaments are upgraded to a modern standard. The vassal state of Kelantan is annexed, a process that will complete next year. *'Lithuania:' Ruthenian nobles answer Muscovites calls in large numbers with the most prominent of them being, the house of Olelkovich under Simeon II Olelkovich, the house of Chodkiewicz under Aleksander Chodkiewic, the house of Ostrogski under Kostiantyn Ivanovycz Ostrogski, the House of Sanguszko under Michał Sanguszkowic and many other minor Ruthenian houses, gathering 5000 horsemen and 15,000 troops to support the Muscovites in their efforts, proclaiming the Grand Duchy of Kiev offering Ivan III Vasilyevich Grand Prince of Moscow the throne, offering to swear their allegiance to him but rejecting outright union with Moscovy, wanting to keep their rights as an independent nation. (Mod Response) The bulk of the armies (3500 horsemen, 10,000 troops) marches to Kiev to conduct a siege under the command of Kostiantyn Ivanovycz Ostrogski, while the rest (1500 horsemen, 5000 troops) march to Minsk to conduct a siege under the command of Simeon II Olelkovich. **'Mod Response:' Ivan III agrees. *'France:' With the News of America, King Louis XII Calls ups 15 ships, with a total of 500 people that sail across the sea which they have landed at (OTL Atlantic City, New Jersey) which we called New Lyon, where they start to farm. We ask Austria, Aragon, Portugal and Burgundy to be allies with us ' (Responses needed)', we start to trade more with the Ottomans. **'Mod Response:' Aragon and Portugal agrees. Burgundy and Austria reject your offer. 1500.5 * Mod Events: The Muscovites defeat the Lithuanian and the Polish Armies in the Battle of Vedrosha. The Second Battle of Lepanto happens, with the Turkish fleet of Kemal Reis defeats the Venetians. The Turks proceed to capture Modon and Coron. Diogo Dias discovers an island which he names St Lawrence (OTL Madagascar). The Siege of the Castle of St. George ends and the island of Cephalonia is captured by a joint Venetian–Aragonese fleet. In Japan, a new emperor comes, called Go-Kashiwabara. The Portuguese colonize northern OTL Paraiba and sends another seven ships and founding the colony of New Lisbon. (The colony is made of OTL Camden County , Brantley County and Gylnn County) Aragon sends four ships and finds a new colony, calling it New Murica. (The colony is made of OTL Dakhla) * France: We expand into New Lyon (to Cape May County), we sail and we founded an island and name it L'île du vert (OTL Havana, Cuba), since we like the Ottomans we declare war on the Mamluk Sultanate, which we set sail 20 ships with 2000 men to invade Beirut. We called our allies to helps us ' (Responses needed/Algo needed),' We keep trading with the Ottomans. ** Mod Response and War Progress: Aragon sends five ships, 200 horsemen and 1500 men, Portugal sends three ships and 500 men. You capture the city of Beirut and anything in a 50 km range of the city. Mamluk sends their entire army to recapture Beirut. *'England:' Another batch of 300 settlers are sent to Anglo South America. A mapping expedition along the northern coast discovers a natural harbor along the coast. A settlement is set up called Clinton (OTL Rio de Janeiro). Many of the settlers destine to further south settle in Clinton. Some 100 settlers arrive in the outpost of Bedfordson (OTL Pelotas Brazil). *'Kalmar Union:' 400 more colonists arrive. More natives are incorporated into the colony. Notably, the first 100 mixed children are born. Colony population: 1000 White Colonists. 5000 Natives, 100 Mixed Babies. More and more intermarriages happen. Native tribal warriors are incorporated into the Nova Scandinavian Army. New Aalborg expands. *'Grand Duchy of Kiev:' We officially declare war to Poland and Lithuania in support of our beloved Grand Prince Ivan III. The army under the command of Kostiantyn Ivanovycz Ostrogski assaults Kiev (3500 horsemen, 10,000 troops), while our second army under the command of Simeon II Olelkovich also assaults Minsk (1500 horsemen, 5000 troops). We request Grand Prince Ivan III for reinforcements to win those assaults. We also ask the family of Hungarian artillery expert Urban that created the Super-sized bombards that were used by the Ottoman Army to take over Constantinople, to sell us 88 of them. ' (Mod Responses Needed/Algo Needed/War Process Needed)' **'Mod Response:' Ivan III agrees, sending 2000 troops and 500 horseman. He also sends five new weapons, called "Cannons", taking eight hours to load each cannon. **'Kievan Dip:' We thank our King for his support. *'Malacca:' The Malaccan envoys to China, including notable diplomat Ariyya bin Inaaya, are reportedly attacked and enslaved by the Vietnamese while returning to Malacca. Meanwhile, Malacca continues to annex its vassal Kelantan. 1501 * Mod Events: Rebellion of the Alpujarras ends, Muslims are given the choice of expulsion or conversion to Christianity. Portuguese navigator João da Nova discovers OTL Ascension Island. Aragon expands New Murica and finds a new colony in OTL Bayelsa, calling it Muchosríos. New Lisbon expands and the colony in Brazil expands, colonizing eastern Pernambuco. The Ming Empire moves 35,000 men and 10,000 horsemen to the Ming-Vietnamese border. * Ming Empire: (Secret) We offer Malacca to divide up Vietnam in exchange for helping us in the invasion (End Secret) * Kalmar Union (Now Scandinavian Empire): A great reform has happened, to deal with the Swedish Separatists we completely reform the Union, instead having an elected Monarch, the Scandinavian Emperor, with Sweden having a chance of one of their noblemen getting elected Emperor. This was inspired by Holy Roman Empire. By now, we have 2000 White Colonists, 15,000 Native Converts, and 150 mixed babies in Nova Scandinavia. Mixing occurs in the colony regularly now. New Aalborg now has 500 citizens residing in it. *'England': Expansion continues on English South America. Most of the Coast between a few miles North of Clinton all the way down is claimed for England. A Exposition to India fails and the crew of a wrecked ship founds the village of Windbreak, after their ship (OTL Stanley, Falklands). However one exposition overshoots the Islands and ends up in a peninsula in Southern Africa. The Captain, Nathaniel Lewis maps the area. He finally claims the Region as the English Cape or English South Africa. In honor of him the Government names the Cape, Cape Lewis (OTL Cape of Good Hope). *Can we just do single years for simplicity, it would be nice on the map making. And would also get the game going quicker plz. *Pls mod for the Polish-Lithuanian Russian conflict too. I need to know the results of two sieges since last turn, one in Kiev and one in Minsk. *Is this dead? *I think it's dead -General Category:Colonization Games Category:Map Games Category:The Fight for the America's Category:Defunct Map Games